The Inanimate World
by Mr. Lostman
Summary: Being an investigator for an insurance firm, Harry constantly sees people willingly exchange lives with money. He just recieved a case involving a young man named Draco Malfoy, who's three boyfriends all died after cancelling their insurance contracts. HD


The Inanimate World  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic, so I'm trying to give it my best shot. The dates and stuff doesn't follow the original Harry Potter story and there's no magic involved in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and the storyline. I'm just implementing some characters of HP into the plot of "The Ice World" written by Hisashi Nozawa... so don't sue.  
  
Warning: This is a slash fic... don't like it, then don't read it...  
  
PG-13: for some cursing and sexual implications  
  
Harry Potter: A history of 27 years  
  
On the day of Harry Potter's birth was the day a serial killer was caught. He was a man who was responsible for several teenage girls' brutal deaths. Luckily, however, he was lured into a trap set up by the police and got a sentence of 30 years of imprisonment soon after.  
  
The media labeled this event as "the reflection of this era's desires". With years after, as an investigator for an insurance company, Harry needed to face all kinds of criminals that were after the money behind the insurance deals and struggle against "his era's desires".  
  
Ever since his childhood, Harry already had a basic knowledge of the mindset of most criminals.  
  
His father was once a counselor for prisoners who were trying to return to and become party of the society.  
  
Most of the prisoners who were under his guard would go down on their knees and beg, saying that they were scapegoats of the crime, not knowing that it would cause them the rest of their lives. Others would blame the cause of their crime on poverty or some other elements of the society, not willing to take responsibility on what they've done. While some, more practical ones, would plead his father to introduce him to some good job after they had carried their sentences.  
  
Facing all these requests everyday, his father would pretend to understand all their miseries, but when he had dinner with Harry and his wife, he would treat them as a bunch of bastards trying to cheat their way through again. His father could see through all their lies and acts.  
  
His father believed that by committing a crime, a person would lose the tint of hopefulness and honesty within their eyes, and always carry a distant look on their faces. With that, his father could already sense the dishonesty before the prisoners start telling him their 'stories' to evoke pity.  
  
When Harry began to know the difference between right and wrong, he had already seen numerous expressions of his dad's prisoners. When he became an investigator of an insurance firm, he already acquired the skill of sensing the dark aura a person could emit. You could say it was all because of his family background.  
  
When Harry was in grade school, he had his first crush.  
  
That girl was the daughter of an ex-prisoner who was under the counsel of his father.  
  
His school was very negative in accepting her, but under the persuasion of his father, the principal finally accepted her daughter's application. His father pretended that it was his duty help the needy and was very satisfied with his accomplishment, but Harry knew he did it just to be praised by his friends and neighbors.  
  
The girl happened to be Harry's age, so the job of taking care of her just naturally fell into his hands. "You'll be the one who's gonna help her around," His classmates said to him, with uncaring look hanging on their faces.  
  
They gradually become friends and one day that girl, Ashley, confessed to him what kind of crime her father committed.  
  
Her father's mistress constantly tried to convince to murder his wife. Because the main brain behind this crime wasn't him, so he only received a sentence of a five year imprisonment. "My mom bought some insurance because she worked in a factory. She wanted us to at least have some money if anything bad was to happen to her. My father wanted to use my mom's life in exchange for the money, and planned to spend it with his lover..." She told him in a sad voice.  
  
A human's life could be exchanged for money. It was at that instant; Harry truly understood the ugliness of human's desires.  
  
During the summer of his forth grade year, he had a date with Ashley and that was the one and only time. He were talking and having fun and ended up at the beach, it was the time when he first saw her smile. Three months after that, however, she was transferred to another school. He father was discriminated against because of his past history in the prison and was caught in a fight. Her father was once again thrown into the cell and Ashley was sent to her relatives' place.  
  
To Harry, it was a sad separation. "As the guardian of Ashley's father, if Dad had helped him built up his relations at his working place, then this wouldn't have happened..." Young Harry thought. On one hand, his father said he would help the prisoners become part of the society again, but on the other, he always cast at them looks of disgust. Harry started to despise his father.  
  
Harry was a track member in both middle and high school. He always ran the 400 meter races. He had the habit of getting a slower head start, just so to see the backs of his competitors, but after running a third of the lap, he would speed up and surpass his opponents. It seemed that he had the mindset of a predator, attacking its prey at an unexpected moment. To him, that instant of victory just gave him an indescribable rush of adrenaline.  
  
One of his reasons of becoming an investigator was to feel that exciting rush again. The feeling when the distance between him and the criminal was gradually closing in was just like the races he constantly missed.  
  
After he graduated from high school, Harry intentionally chose a college that was out of town. He just couldn't bear the lame life in the little town and, obviously, the fakeness of his father.  
  
He got accepted into one of the prestigious colleges in the cities of London and took law as his major. (sorry I'm not very sure of the educational system of England.. hehe..)  
  
You could say that he gained freedom by being away from his family, but because Harry refused to accept his father's support in his daily spending, he had to get part time jobs. So he spent most of his college life in working at the gas station and fast food restaurants, unlike other rich kids in the block. Harry used up all his earnings on a trip with his boyfriend. He thoughtlessly spent his money, until his savings went straight down to zero. After that, he just picked up his part time jobs again and began his shifts of working and learning. That was Harry's college life.  
  
Harry discovered his sexual preference during his third year at college (he's bi) and started to go out with freshman. Alex seemed to be in a similar situation with Harry, moved away from home because of he had opposing opinions with his dad. Harry heard that his father's a lawyer and was surrounded by stories of crime every since he was young. That was a similarity between Alex and him.  
  
After college, Harry got a job at an insurance company, and to be near where Harry was, Alex got a job in doing paperwork at the police station. Harry never thought he would choose to be a police. Maybe he did it just to challenge his lawyer father so chose to have a job that needs you to see criminals everyday.  
  
They continued to have a somewhat of a distant relationship for five years. Both of them never requested the other any form of solid commitment, this was very relieving for Harry because then he would continue to have the freedom to enjoy the 'spring' of his life.  
  
After two years of experience, Harry entered a more widely known firm and, as he wished, became an investigators for suspicious deaths. He practically became addicted to his job, he believed that it was a job made for him to carry out. Not only could he catch the person who committed a crime, but also get a rush while doing his investigation. It was just a perfect job for Harry.  
  
Not soon after his first few cases at the new insurance company, Harry already became quite popular in the insurance world. "Although he's a young investigator, but he has a unique sense for crime," his colleagues and friends from the field praised. Because of his skills in investigating, he was given a position at an international insurance company. He received a high pay, but didn't lead a life that was similar to the one during his college years; since he spent most of his time working instead of fooling around.  
  
Also seeing his work as the center of his life, Alex and Harry didn't meet each other as often. Under rare occasions they would go out and have some fun, and sometimes spend the night over at each other's places.  
  
Even though the pressure in working at a international company was higher, but Harry was still very enthusiastic about his work. Since it was a worldwide company, there were restrictions in how he treated their clients. They company never wanted to be labeled with bad names and get a foul reputation for handling their clients and cases. Some people took notice of their insurance firm's weakness.  
  
People who wanted to cheat money with their insurance contract would always say, "I never knew insurance companies would investigate on these cases?! If it were to be another firm, I bet they would not hesitate and give me the money." Or they would say, "Our friendship isn't something that happened a few days ago. I have my car accidents and other things insured by your company, I also introduced your company to some of my friends, I can't believe your doubting my honesty! I think I should reconsider renewing our contracts for another term."  
  
These threatening words didn't scare Harry away, but encouraged him onwards instead.  
  
He would study the cases day and night, until he had a grasped on their weaknesses, and by using their weak spots, he would strongly persuade them to go his way. It just felt as if he was put back onto the racing tracks again.  
  
"Fight fire with fire." That was what Harry thought.  
  
Although Harry was incredible at doing his job, there were still monsters who could cheat their way through their contracts. There was a woman who used her daughter's life in exchange for money. She was one of the rare ones that led Harry around and around the case.  
  
Seeing her daughter's heavily burnt face made Harry warn himself that insurance was cold and harsh.  
  
After that case was closed, he was responsible of investigating the accidental death of a high school teacher.  
  
During that investigation, Harry met a young man. From him, he could detect a sense of crime radiating from his body. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
It was this meeting that gave Harry's life a complete different turn.  
  
Well I hope you like it so far. This is just a background of Harry's life. The next chapter will be Draco's. Hope this doesn't stop you from reading though! Please read and review!  
  
Mr. Lostman 


End file.
